Run, Wish, and Fight ( Rewritten )
by Hetalia Lover- Arthur
Summary: Four kingdoms of four lands. After 10 years of a brutal encounter with nature, no wars have been fought, but new emotions have only been yet to be discovered. Unraveling their true feelings and thirsts, will they be able to over come planes and form agreements? Or will betrayal be as appropriate as the sun that shines? Evoked memories, and truths shared. How will it all unfold?
1. Prolog

From intimidating silver knights, to vigorous Kings and Queens, nobody ever dreamed the world could transform so dramatically. Four Kingdoms dominated the land, from North, East, South, and West. Skirmishing with one another, showing no consideration for the villagers that surrounded the castle walls. Until one day. That day being when all the villagers of each Kingdom harvested that season's blessing of food. But to their horrifying surprise, the harvest was meager. And as food abruptly became scarce, both royals and peasants came half way into treating one another as equal in their appalling time of need. Each Kingdom agreed to the villagers wishes of peace. Leaving the Four Kingdoms to ponder what action should be done next. Though, even in such a situation, the Kingdoms refused to work as one.

Every villager knew of the Kingdoms, as well as what not to do if you so happened to meet them. Of course, nobody knew of the lives the Kings and Queens lived. Nor did they dwell on it. And because of the society the villagers lived in, they made it their first priority to stat alive.

Each Kingdom had advantages the other didn't have. Making that statement the main reason why there wasn't any blackmail. If anything, blackmail would be easier, yes. But since all the Kings and Queens were stubborn, or too '_independent_', they repudiated any help that would be offered. With that, they took it upon themselves to target only one Kingdom to take over. Even so, they had some decencies when at war. And by calling it 'fair game' just shows how decent it really is. ( That being your definition of 'fair'. )

The kingdom in the North was ruled by King Francis Bonnefoy. His kingdom was renowned for its luscious dishes. Never failing to exceed taste and presentation. The king was father feisty in battle, not to mention hot himself. Though he was underestimated by the others, but he was indeed clever. Using his charms and mind to get whatever he so desired. His light faded blue eyes would be like a maze, mesmerizing, yet hiding underneath would be a warm, easing welcome. A small smile always sat upon his thin, light pink lips. Leaving his sun bleached hair, it wasn't too short, nor was it too long.

Alice Kirkland was the queen who tyrannized over the East. Her castle was the only one to ravish such green and pure beauty. The queen herself was a beauty as well. Her long golden hair always hung from a high ponytail, eyes as green as emeralds themselves, though no smile would be perched on her lips.

From there on, Roderich Edelstein was the king that conquered the South. His love for music meet no bounds. Of course, you could say that about his strong will when at battle. Psychically speaking though, he was assisted by a loyal, less than likely, friend. Roderich's rich chocolaty brown hair was accompanied by a set of light violet eyes. But despite his high class appearance, he was quit frugal.

Louise Beilschmidt was the queen of the West. Tough and serious, she does has her soft spot. Though, being calm and relaxed doesn't come so easily. Her hair was long, like a golden stream. And her eyes sky blue.

* * *

And so, as time pasted, the food slowly came back to it's original numbers. But since the problem resolved itself, nobody gave it to thought. Leaving the Kingdoms free to fight again.

_10 Years Later ..._

_Tbc _


	2. Ambition, Lust, Vigor

_People bicker because their hurt._

_People run because their scared.  
_

_But what happens when the law of love burns down leaving the ashes of unmarked territories behind to linger?_

* * *

Chapter one- Ambition, Lust, Vigor

The night sky looked the same from all the kingdoms. Caliginous, the small balls of lights barely able to show. Every time the sun rose, it felt like yet another war was about to commence. But not just war broke out over the last ten years. Much more time was spent between the kings and queens. Along with new emotions being discovered deep within the four rulers that was both surprising, but comprehensible.

"Alice, night is slipping away, aren't you the slightest bit tired?" A man asked, laying on one side of the queen size bed.

"Yes. But you need to leave first." A woman said, peering out the window that wasn't covered by the heavy green silk current.

"Aw~ It's too early though, why?" The man whined.

The woman suddenly snapped her head towards the man, "Francis, _I_ don't need any rumors about _me_. There are already copious amount of rumors!"

"Alice, I have no idea what happened ten years ago. What I do know is that it's over!" Francis said, sending a glare, making it known that he was serious. Silence ripped the words just from the air, leaving behind a tense atmosphere to linger. It wouldn't be incredulous to believe that he plants would wilt instantly by the two's compelling anger.

"So~ When did you want me to leave?" Francis asked, a wide grin grew upon his lips, replacing the frown.

"Now would be compromise-able." Alice said sternly. As she began to walk over to the bed, her footsteps echoed off the marble floors, creating it to be louder by the loftily ceiling. Slowly making her way towards the blonde she noticed how the profound grin softened to a simple smile. Francis then got up from the bed. Saying nothing more, he opened the wooden heavy door, and left. The halls were decorated with elegant roses and other greenery. It was still dark out, and without a single string of moonlight in the hallways, it felt less than safe. A vexing erg was eating away at Francis. Should he go back to cheek up on Alice? "No,no." Francis murmured to himself, pushing aside what concern he had at the time. As more time dragged on, the nagging feeling just became more aggravating. And before Francis knew it, he was already outside of the castle and in the garden maze. Now, he had only attempted to exit out the maze a hand full of times. Though that didn't mean his chances would change now, at least, that's what Francis thought. So, he took turn after turn without a second a thought. Until he saw something oddly strange.

"Did I pass this rose before?" Francis asked himself. Standing in front of the rose, he examined it carefully. Not like he would get anywhere though. There were thousands of roses in the kingdom of the East. Needless to say, they all looked alike. Francis sighed dramatically, knowing he wouldn't get out of the maze any time soon.

"Oh grand, je suis pris au piège~" _Great. _What else could happen?

"Vee~ Big brother!" That happened.

Suddenly Francis had a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. And rather tightly.

"Feli! What are you doing out of the castle walls?!" Francis asked, going hysterical when he saw the small child.

"I could ask you the same thing!" Feli screamed, still clinging to Francis' waist. Francis pondered for a moment, trying to think of an answer that would convince him.

"How about we just go home?" Francis said, throwing aside the excuse he had thought of. Even so, all that would be thrown back at him would be a pair of puppy eyes.

"... Fine." The small boy murmured. Finally letting go of the blonde's waist, he stared down at the ground, almost in shame of his fit.

Francis smiled and took Feli's hand into his own. He sighed and continued to wonder in the puzzling environment of the beautiful maze.

* * *

**Alice's P.O.V**

The minute Francis leaves, an idea strikes my mind. I known he wouldn't run the risk of just simply strolling through the front door of the castle, so the only way of such exit was out the maze of the garden. Francis only came and left with an excuse, like a meeting or an idea of considering a partnership as a way for our kingdoms to grow strength. But I do not have such greed over what little power that could provide. As I quickly peer into the darkness of the hallways, I search of any other life forms that may pester or randomly start interrogating me as of why I am roaming at ungodly hours. Slipping off my saddles, I glide my pale, naked feet along the cold, adamant floors. As silent as a fish from one footfall to another.

The more time that passes, the father I got to my desired detestation.

"Make sure all the weapons are in order! Don't forget to clean, water, and cook for dinner! Now, just don't stand there with dumbfounded looks! _**Get!**_** Going!**"

My heart suddenly beings to pick up miles. I presume that was Matthew prescribing the servants their orders. Oh, has he grown. I would never demur his decisions, nor come close to tamper with his questions soon to come. The memories of him being befuddled with simple riddles and questions always did amuse me. Though now, he has knowledge before judgement. I'm proud, I'll say that much. He is my handy work after-all, commingling both knowledge and manners.

"Sister Alice? What are you doing here skittering around like a mouse?" I look up and my eyes meet with a set too familiar. Matthew was standing in front of me, looking down at me with features twisted between confused and amused.

"I don't know what you are talking about Matthew." I answer back, quickly fixing my posture to what it should hold.

"You don't need, or try, to be modest. You wanted to see me, right?" Matthew asked, sending me a small smile. As I take in his morning figure, I notice how little strings of rusty sunlight perched up in his golden blonde hair. His uniform milky white, sustaining a smooth form without a single waver.

I hesitant a moment. Perhaps this idea isn't of the best timing? But when will another moment come up like this again? Still, an agreement can be arranged if this works. I'll have to buy a new dagger too ...

"Alice? I have much to do, can we make this quick?" Matthew asked again, knocking me out of my train of thought.

"Oh, yes. I have a present for the Kingdom of the West." I said, looking up at him hoping he would understand what my eyes read.

At first, he only stared at me with lips curled up. Then, a frown overtook. I amused he read right. "I suppose I still do not know all of you that has to offer. I will get a few men ready for the delivery. When do you wish for them to leave?" Matthew asked, letting out a slight sigh.

"Night fall would be most uncalled for."

"But most appropriate." Matthew said, giving me a reassuring smile. Another thing I love about Matthew; he always has his priorities straight. Plus, even if he were to disobey me, he would not be able to hind. At least, not for too long. But just enough time for him to take the bait.

"I shall get the perpetuation's together. In the meantime, I suggest you get dressed with suitable cloths for the day." Matthew said, before leaving me to go off with his thoughts and duties.

I look at my clothes and the realization of my actions the night before hits me. If my situation wasn't so dire I would go out to the garden and bake in the fresh morning sun. But without another thought of the outside world , I speed walk to my room. To run would be childish. I must be calm at all times. Nobody needs to understand my voice or to be able to read what I think.

After arriving at my room and getting into my proper suit of cloths, I leave to go see Matthew.

* * *

**At the Kingdom of North **

"Finally! That damn maze was getting tiring and a pain." Francis yelled sternly, too angered to pass it on as just another simple annoyance of the day.

"Big brother~!" Francis looked down at his side to see Feli tugging at his shirt.

"O-oh, Feli, is something the matter?" Francis asked, plastering a smile.

"I'm hungry~!" Feli wailed, rubbing his belly with his left hand while still tugging at the taller man's shirt with the other.

Francis couldn't help but smile at the small boy's puppy dog eyes. "How about you go down to the kitchen. The chiefs will cook you anything you want!"

"Pasta~!"

"Yes, Pasta!" As Feli ran towards the kitchen, Francis went his own way to his room.

* * *

**Night Fall - kingdom of the West - Louise P.O.V  
**

Dinner had passed and bellies were full. The Queen was talking with her little brother as they sat by the window, gazing up at the night sky.

"Schwester, are the kingdoms at peace?" I look at my brother's hoping expression. I'm not quit sure myself.

"Soon." I simply said, plastering a small smile as his features curl up into a reassured grin.

Gilbert is a very curios boy. How he can enter unmarked territory and come out with the same trumped smile is beyond me. Because of that, I worry about him. Maybe even more than the whole Kingdom. Currently there hasn't been any wars. I'm grateful for that much. What happened ten years ago is still lingering in the back of my mind. Never to drift out of that small little troublesome corner. Every time I try to brush it off, it keeps hitting me back with nightmares. It's like what happened ten years ago was a warning. Or even a phase for something bigger. I'm not willing to show my fear to Gilbert. I can't rick his bravery in a time like this. Not when the battle field is quite. It's most likely the others' are planning. Witch is the more reason to stand guard. Gilbert has stood by me even in war, his fascination for the bloody field has yet to cease even in such a calm time.

"Gilbert, do you like war?" I asked, the words roughly exciting from my mouth reluctantly.

Before I heard any answers from Gilbert, I hear screaming. I quickly stand up, only to see burning flames slowly engulfing the stern wooden door of my brother's room.

"Schwester! I'll break down the door!" Gilbert yelled, running past me and into the door.

"Gilbert! No!" I ran after him frantically. When he faced me with that same smile I felt my body sigh with relief, but at the pit of my stomach a burning desire to punch him and scream how scared I was. To yell how stupid and inappropriate that was.

"A-are you OK?!" I asked, staring at his motionless body on the ground where the door once stood. If there is one thing I know for a fact, it's that humans can't smell fear. But nobody said they couldn't hear it. And I was damn sure I heard the terrifying fear in my voice.

"I'm still good!" His body quickly jumped to its feet, then turning to me to give me yet another smile. I didn't move. My feet didn't want to. "Come on!" Before I knew it, Gilbert was dragging me through the flaming hallways. I remember when those halls were once covered with ornate patterns. As a child it felt so surreal. Perhaps it was because I couldn't believe the fact I was going to become ruler some day.  
Suddenly, we came to a stop. "What's wrong?" I asked, my expression was a plain frown of confusion.

"We have to jump." Gilbert told me bluntly.

"What? We're on the fifth floor!" I screamed.

"Don't worry, there's a cart of hay down below. You go first." Gilbert said, pointing down at said cart.

"No. I can't-

But before I could finish my sentence, Gilbert pushed me out of the window with no second thought. The second I landed on the soft, stringy hay, the cart moves and dashes off. My head was spinning from the fall, so I couldn't get my focus on where my brother was. I left like panicking. To just jump off the cart and run back for my brother. But my legs laid dead. I tried forcing them up, but to no avail. I couldn't feel pain. Everything felt numb. My eyes moistened and my heart sank at the possibility of losing my baby brother. But what I couldn't understand was why I felt so much ease. I should've been screaming! Kicking my legs, to show no concern for my well-being, but for my brother's. No matter how much red stained my clothes, no matter how people saw me, either brave or weak. I will always put my brother before me.

But ...

But no matter how much I know that in my heart, why do I feel a sense of hesitation in my promised actions?

Then again ... Can I say it so much that I love Gilbert?

* * *

A:N/ How's that for a cliffhanger? Ha! Wait until the next chapters to find out~! Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated! :D


	3. Burden, Idea, Reluctance

A:N/ Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy Run, Wish, and Fight!

* * *

**Kingdom of the South - Roderich P.O.V**

Everyday I walk on the same carpet. A sky blue plush, thick, muffling my steps, allowing no sound to be heard. Others' call it a luxurious escape from the hard run down shoes that _need _to be worn for work repeatedly everyday. While I simply fit it as my _privacy. _The peal white titles that lay solid in the ball room do not serve me any purpose. Unlike the giant chandelier that hangs in the loftily ceiling, serenading the room in sparkles and light. Still, I prefer to stay a wondering ghost, even if it is in my own home.

"Roderich! There you are!" I suddenly hear a voice calling from behind me. As I stop and slowly turn my head to its owner, I quickly find a set of arms wrapped tightly around me.

"Elizaveta! Is something the matter?" I asked, immanently recognizing the long rusty-red locks that streamed down the woman's back as she continued to hug me without any further sayings. Her head dug into my chest, as if I was something to be lost for hundreds of years. Gently caressing her hair a few strokes, she finally begins to speak.

"Haven't you heard of the fire at the Kingdom of the West?!" Elizaveta screamed, violently pushing me out of the warm, once welcoming embrace.

"N-no." I stuttered. I forced my mouth to move, in hopes of words to come jumping out.

"You would be the kind of person to not know of such a cruel event! What do you accomplish roaming around the castle without a single being knowing?! _I_ have had a lot of accidents happened, and _you_ weren't around to help!" Elizaveta yells at me, her voice teetering between anger and sadness. A track of tears stream down her pale cheeks. My mouth began moving, but with words making an exit.

"Hm." Instead of letting a small whimper pass my lips, I manged to reluctantly go on a simple "hm."

"Roderich, I know we aren't married any more. But it's not like I can go live somewhere else!" Elizaveta lowered her head, avoiding any eye contact with me.

Before I said anything more, I held up my posture and took a deep breath. Trying to compered what I was going to say.

"Whatever suits your fancy," why does this have to feel so frustrating, "please just be careful for what decisions come up in your life." As I sallow those last remaining words, I start walking past her cautiously.

But before I can even move three steps, a sharp pain drives into my shoulder. _Oh, how this brings back painful memories.  
_

"I never said you could leave~!" Elizaveta sings cheerfully. I kept my eyes at the ground in front of me, not daring myself to look into her eyes. Though to no avail, she brings me down to my knees, digging them hard with confidence knowing she's already won.

"You still hold such strength."

"And you've never lost your ignorance. It seems like we both have something to applaud for." She says, triumphantly smiling. I half sighed, half laughed. Moments like these still make me ponder how on earth did we get married.

"S-so, what did you say about the Kingdom of the West? Did something happen?" I asked, quickly feeling my arm go numb. For all I cared, she could've been on the battle field instead of being Wisdom.

"Hm? What was that?" Elizaveta asked, adding onto what I thought defined her limits of strength. Underestimation can be a huge sign of cockiness and pride, two things in which I have lost to this woman.

"J-just tell me. I've got nothing to lose." I said. It was true, I had nothing to lose. Especially to Elizaveta. She was the only one that knew all my secrets and actions. I wouldn't be surprised if one of these days she decides to finally blackmail me. Though, if there's one fact I know about Elizaveta, even if it's just one, she isn't corrupt. Then again. People can change over time.

"Fine." Elizaveta finally said, letting go of a sigh.

"Then can you let go of my shoulder so we can at least have a civilized conversation." I asked, seeing as my arm was laying lazily on the carpet, not able to feel it's plushness.

Elizaveta slowly took her hand from my shoulder. The second her hand was off a sigh of relief blow out of my mouth. Able to stand up, I held up my posture and stretched my arm in a circular motion.

"So now that's done. The Kingdom of the West caught fire."

"What do you mean? Like an accident?" I asked, my expression of simple confusion.

"Not exactly." Elizaveta said, turning her attention at her intertwining fingers

* * *

**Elizaveta P.O.V**

_Great.  
_How am I going to tell him everything? I know Roderich isn't meticulous when doing anything, unlike me on the other hand. One of the many reasons why some one else should have been king. Not to mention I hated being Wisdom.

"Then what are you trying to say? Like, one of the other Kingdoms sent out someone?" Roderich asked, apparently not able to give me my personal space.

"Yes! And I have a vexing suspicion that it's the Kingdom of the North." I said, breaking my lips into a trumped smile as I, uncomfortably, shifted towards the wall.

"Only problem. We don't have evidence to conform it." Roderich said. I have to admit. That was a point anyone could've pointed out. But I'll manged to over look it. Because he was right.

"We don't have any evidence, _yet._" I said, snapping my fingers for emphasis.

"Oh no." Roderich said, rubbing his forehead. Chuckling, he knew where I was going with this.

"What's with the chuckle? I'm serious!" I said, my smile hardening into an annoyed frown.

"Let's not get over excited about all this. And I highly doubt that Francis would do such a thing." Roderich said, crossing his arms, sighing once again. He was probably tired. But I'm not going to let this slid. There's nothing to do in the castle, and if Roderich won't do anything inside the Kingdom, then I'll force him out.

* * *

**Kingdom of the East - Alice P.O.V - The morning after the delivery **

The same image was painted in my mind. Why it hadn't been erased was a question that lingered too long. What Matthew said when I last talked with him was uncanny.

_"Sister Alice. Why can't you tell me?" _

His words flowed so gently with ease. I couldn't understand why. The talk I wanted to have with Matthew was cut short with that question. His face was written with loneliness, and it almost drove me to ask why.

The image of his face couldn't escape my sight. Matthew doesn't need to know the truth. It'd be another burden to bare for me. I wouldn't be able to stand it if he couldn't expect _her._

* * *

**Kingdom of the North - Francis P.O.V**

Time flew by so fast. I spent all night sitting at my desk and writing. I knew Alice wouldn't go along with this. But I've done what I could. No matter how many times she says it's _her _burden to carry, I always needs to remind her that she will be the one to break the news. I can't image how Matthew will react. Not to mention, expect it. Some how, Alice got me to take care of her burden _personally._ And with that on my shoulders, I won't be able to spend any time with Feli. He's still young, and for all I know, he sees me as his father.


	4. Push, Carry, Sallow

Unknown – Louise P.O.V

My eyelids flicker and reluctantly open to the less merciful sun I would've hoped for. Without any concern of what were of my surroundings, I climb to my feet. The realization of my current location found me too late, if I could even recognize the land I stood on as a 'location.' Rubbing my eyes in hopes of seeing this as a dream, or possibly wishing I saw everything wrong, was something that went another way. For my misfortune, it didn't come close to my direction.

"Queen Louise, are you alright?" A rough voice asked from behind me. I turned to see a middle-aged man, his lips curled in a more sour expression. Something I found less calming besides the fact I didn't know where I was.

"I-I'm fine. Thank you." I said, well knowing the fear and hesitance in my voice that blew past my mouth.

"Are you hungry?" The man asked, never staring my eyes. I merely nod. When he began walking I immediately took after his steps, not looking for another discovered unmarked place.

"Where are we going exactly?" I asked. I knew I wouldn't get a full answer, much less one to case my curiosity and worry.

"Back to the others." The man said. I was at least hopping for a hint of reassurance. But his character doesn't seem open at all. Neither of which doesn't mean he was a bad character, like a villain. But it also didn't mean he was cable of acting in heroics in any way.

After a few moments of walking, we stop at the sound of children's laughter. There were … Children here? I wasn't going to pass judgment any time soon. And I need to measure my words carefully. But, why do these people feel like I've seen them before, or at least have a sense of familiarity.

"These are the villagers from your kingdom, your highness." The man said, looking back around to me. I don't give any acknowledgement to his questioning eyes, but just star upon the people that he claimed to be the villagers of my kingdom. Even though that explained half of my questions that I had yet to ask, there was still an empty worry left black to me. I continued to scan the kids in particle, trying desperately to find something that would jog, or if even possible, give me relief, my memory.

"If the castle caught fire, what reason did the villagers have to flee as well?" I asked, finally escaping the sight of the children.

"The village began burning not long after the castle did. Not all the villagers survived, but I would think everyone in the castle did." The man said. How did the fire spread? As far as I know, that can't be possible. If the fire was plotted by another kingdom, then that gives me more reasons of revenge. Then again, I can't be angry, not in a time like this. Not when I'm worried about something I can't carps acknowledgment of. If another king or queen did arrange this, then there's no stopping them from doing something like this again. Another war could break out and I wouldn't even be there. Needless to say if I got targeted, I'd be less than prepared. With no sort of weapon, or even a sentence to defend with, I'm at loose ends. Helpless, weak, just another nothing besides of what I am! Royalty is nothing without a crown or a court standing close behind. In which I have lost. Embarrassment is all I am. I couldn't stop what was already in the process of happening. I was over taken by distractions.

"Queen Louise?" The man asked, knocking me out of my train of thought. It was probably for the best, I was almost getting distracted again from all my negative thinking.

"My apologizes, I was just going over my plans of revaluation. I also have yet to be given your name." I said. With my thoughts centered on confusion and grief, I didn't show a smile.

"My name is Alfred." Alfred said. I look to him and hold his eyes for a moment, taking in its blue, mesmerizing, color. I never took detail of others' features. Because then I would memorize them. And I have no need for such useless information. Though his golden, sun bleached hair looked faded. Like it had not touched the sun's rays in so long. Nerveless, his eyes still held bold blue.

"Alfred. That's a nice name." I said. If there was anything I wanted to do, it was eat.

"Thank you! Nobody really said anything about me for some time." Alfred said, his eyes lighting up. His smile took me back. I could feel my cheeks heat up.

"I-is that so? Don't you have any family?" I asked, hesitant on the subject.

"They … They all died. But you still have your brother at least, right?" His smile still lingers, but with less happiness.

" … My brother …" I murmured.

If the fire was already in the process of happening, what stopped me from seeing it? What distraction took my thoughts so much I lost awareness, even for a short amount of time, so strongly of my current environment? Last night is simply a blur beyond comprehension. But what answers will I get from the villagers? Going to another kingdom for help is beyond the question, as well as stupid. How can one easily get to one destitution to another, without even knowing where you are starting from?

For now I suppose I will have to camp out in the forest. I'm not a stranger to the wilderness of course. I can still remember Gilbert and me walking out into the woods. Not too far, but far enough to get away from the guards to free us with little privacy we would have. Hmm. I still seem to remember Gilbert. But even so, where is the shiver lining in this? A mess with blurred lines and enemies, spoiled by the taunting truth. That's what this is. And to teeter between what I need as my first priority is unheard of for me! Looking senselessly for Gilbert when I'm in the middle of nowhere myself won't place any befits under my name. A thirteen year old boy can take care of himself. He's strong and clever. He'll jump into things, but at least he gives them a chance. Setting aside Gilbert is the only option that can befit both of us. I need strong arms to get me out of here, (along with a sense of direction too).

"Is something the matter?" Alfred asked again, looking more concerned his eyes still holding question.

"I'm just hungry. Is there something I can eat?" I asked, holding my stomach, hoping it wouldn't give out any growls.

Alfred nodded excitedly, for what reason is beyond me, but he still gave me kindness. After he bought me some food, I insisted to eat alone. Of course, in the end, I couldn't hold out to the frown he displayed so effectively on me. In some ways, it reminded me of the demeanor of Gilbert.

The food wasn't a five stare meal with wine, but it was pig's slop either. The bread was hard and less than fresh, a small slab of grilled fish, close to burnt, and some wild berries that I took great caution of eating.

"Is this all the villagers are eating?" I asked, placing the last small berry on my tough to savor what little flavor it provided from its failed growth.

"No. But this is all I could get. Sorry." Alfred said, his smile fading even more. I didn't know if I should comfort him or not. Would it make a difference?

Moments passes, unknown, and unmarked. We sat down at the edge of a near river. It was peaceful. That in itself I found unsettling. I'm usually subjected to loud, unexplainable, much more than strange, noises in the castle. But now … I don't have anyone to give me far stretched excuses. I'm in no place to send orders, if I did, who's to say anyone would obey? The villagers are not servants. Nor are they part of the kingdom. A side dish, adding flavor to make the main dish more enjoyable. Is that the role the villagers play? I've never considered it before. Not that I need to. But it's something to stop me from negative speech.

I turn my glace over to Alfred and catch him doing the same. Snapping my neck to the opposite side, I pretend to find more interest in the water than Alfred's own blue sky. What do I say?

* * *

A:N/ So how'd I do? Reviews sound nice. So please tell me what you think~! ^^


End file.
